Clair de Lune
by Vnixx
Summary: Varias noches visitaba el mismo bar, para que en la octava noche dejase un pequeño presente a cierta mujer francesa.


**NA:Este drabble se me ocurrió durante una noche donde no podía dormir, vendrá a ver con nuestras dos mujeres francesas de King of Fighters, Elisabeth Branctorche y King.**

 **NA2:Para los más detallistas, los sucesos ocurren durante el KOF XIII y KOF XIV.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes de SNK PLAYMORE son de mi propiedad, escribo sin ánimos de lucro y solo para fines de entretenimiento._

Allí estaba otra vez...

Hacia perdido las veces en que aquella mujer venía a últimas horas antes de cerrar el bar, a pesar de las múltiples quejas provenientes siempre cedían por que la mujer mostrava una tarjeta de un descuento especial, su atuendo constaba de un monocromático vestido que sólo logran verse cuando uno está en luto.

— Buenas noches, que quiere usted?

Tanta formalidad le provocaba a King una sensación de asco, pero hablaba con nadie más que Elisabeth Branctorche quien se había convertido en una cliente especial, tanto como la exorbitante cantidad de dinero que malgastaba en una sola copa del mejor vino que tenía Illusion.

— Lo mismo de siempre —semejantes palabras sonaban más a una orden, pero estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con muchos tipos de persona, los rayos lunares hacían resaltar su cabello impecable azul oscuro.

De un instante recordó el nombre del vino, tras una breve inclinación fue hacia donde descansaban varios tipos de botellas con el dulce néctar rojo, miro pasando su dedo por cada una de ellas hasta poder lograr distinguir unas palabras en cursiva.

" _Châteu Les Arcs"_

Un vino que sólo podían aceptar los paladares más exquisitos y refinados de la alta aristocracia, quizás un poco empalagoso desde su primera catada.

Cogió con delicadeza la frágil botella mientras llevaba en su otra mano una copa, destapó el corcho mientras vertía despacio el liquido dentro de la copa, cerró de nuevo la botella y con una bandeja en su mano fue pasando con cuidado de no chocar con alguna mesa debido a la casi nula visibilidad en el local.

La breve iluminación de unas pequeñas lámparas que decoraban cada mesa logró orientar a King por cada curva o cambio direccional hasta lograr dislumbrar la delgada silueta de Elisabeth, quien durante el tiempo transcurrido estaba mirando abstente al mantel fucsia.

— Aquí tiene... —inclino ligeramente su cuerpo para poder servir el vino, después de que Elisabeth diera las gracias fue detrás de la barra y se recosto.

Aquella manía de mirar hacia un punto muerto entre la oscuridad ponía a la mujer en estado de alerta, ¿que estaría pensando para quedarse de esa manera?

Cada cierto tiempo daba a tomar un sorbo al vino mientras seguía perdida en su mundo, semejante conducta parecía digna de alguien quien perdió a un ser querido, quizás debería preguntar si había muerto alguien...

Pero esta ya era la octava noche en que todo transcurría igual, en un silencio que podría romperse con tanta facilidad, pero recordaba que quizás sería muy impertinente preguntar algo tan íntimo que sólo una inmadura como King podría ser capaz.

Pasaba nerviosa su mano a través de su cabello rubio, estaba inquieta pero todo ese embrollo fue disipado cuando el sonido de unos tacones hicieron desviar su vista hacia la contraria, quien abrió las puertas cristalinas del local para perderse entre las calles de South Town.

— _"Podría al menos despedirse..." —_ camino airada hacia la mesa donde se hallaba la copa vacía, pero para sorpresa suya había una pequeña carta desdoblada con pulcritud, no recordaba haber visto que Elisabeth dejara aquella carta.

Cerro todas las luces del local para luego coger rápidamente el papel y coger su chaqueta para abrigarse del frío viento, antes había consultado la hora para percatarse que se había hecho muy tarde, su hermano Jan quizás había preparado por el mismo la cena, pero empezó a correr notando como el frío golpeaba con fuerza su piel y revolvia su cabello rubio.

Tras cruzar varias calles y evitar cualquier tropiezo logró llegar hacia el cubículo, donde se resguardo dentro recuperandose de la reciente carrera, deslizó su mano dentro de la tela para mirar con atención:

 _Cette lettre est pour vous, Mlle King_

 _Siento haber estado molestando durante el trsnscurro de estas noches, pero he tenido unos problemas muy graves con una persona y este bar era la único sitio donde podría estar a solas, también quería aprovechar aquel descuento especial para catar uno de tus famosos vinos._

 _Quizás tu eres una persona agradable incluso sin haber intercambiado palabra alguna, también supe que tienes a un hermano menor que cuidar así que el dinero que deje aproveche lo máximo posible._

 _Puede que vuelva a visitar otra vez Ilusion para probar tus excelentes vinos, con mi ayuda podría fundar otro bar en Francia._

 _También he dejado un par de billetes con rumbo a Francia por si quieres visitarme alguna vez._

 _Salutations, Elisabeth Blanctorche_

Quien diría que una costumbre podría ser tan satisfactoria?

Estrecho la carta mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba la ahora tibia piel de King, quien mientras subía daría una gran noticia a su hermano de volver unos cuantos días a su país natal...

Quizás no todo es lo que aparenta...

 **Se que es un poco confuso, pero os haré un mini resumen sobre este drabble.**

 **Me inspire a la conversación que tienen ambas mujeres en KOF XIII.**

 **Además que veía una pequeña conexión entre ambas mujeres, nacieron ambas en el mismo país, tuvieron sus malas etapas...**

 **También hize unos pequeños cameos sobre Ash Crimson y Jan, me pareció bien ponerlos a ambos como ejemplos de "hermanos"**

 **Cette lettre est pour vous, Mlle King:** _Está carta va para usted, Señorita King._

 **Salutations, Elisabeth Blanctorche:** _Un saludo, Elisabeth Branctorche._

 **"Châteu Les Arcs":** _Es un vino bastante caro, además que como King es una gran adoradora de los vinos, puse esta botella como una ligera mención a su tierra natal._

 **Lo típico que mi cabeza loca intento mostrar.**

 **Puede que haga más fanfics de este tipo, incluso algunos de diferentes parejas de todo tipo.**

 **Avisadme por mensaje o WhatsApp si queréis que haga algún fanfic de KOF.**

 **WHATSAPP: 34 692 44 63 68**

 **Nos veremos!**

 **ATTE:** ** _Vnixx_**


End file.
